rodiscordfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Discord War I
Roblox Discord War I (often abbreviated as RDWI or RDW1), also known as the First Roblox Discord War or the Great War, was a global war originating in General that lasted June 5, 2019, to June 9, 2019. Contemporaneously described as "the war to end all wars", it led to the mobilization of more than 7 military personnel, including 60 regulars, making it one of the largest Roblox Discord wars in history. It is also one of the deadliest conflicts in Roblox Discord history, with an estimated 50 feelings hurt and 1 traumatic experience. After the war, many users reported the Reaction Race was now broken, and the chat was slightly delayed. Name The term "First Roblox Discord War" was first used in June 2019 by ElijahPepe, who claimed that "there is no doubt that the course and character of the feared '250,000 War' ... will become the first world war in the full sense of the word". Background For much of the 21st century, the major powers had tried to maintain a tenuous balance of power among themselves, resulting in a complex network of political and military alliances. The biggest challenges to this were General's rise to power, causing a divide within the channel. Nuclear warfare The rise of the number of server members from the Server Discovery Boom caused many "toxic" users to join the server. By the time the announcement was made, the server had gained 250,000 members (the maximum for a Discord server without special permission from Discord). Previous announcements have gone terribly in General, therefore creating panic in Regulars. Prelude Predictions On 5 June 2019, ElijahPepe made a prediction about the announcement, claiming that an announcement was coming. An evacuation effort was lead by the Regularian Evacuation Force. About 3 hours later, the announcement about 250,000 members was made, causing mass panic among Regulars and Generals. Progress of the war Opening hostilities Confusion among the Regularian Armed Forces The strategy of the Regularian Armed Forces suffered from miscommunication. Many users were not aware of ElijahPepe's orders. Northern front Spamming warfare begins Military tactics developed before Roblox Discord War I failed to keep pace with advances in technology and had become obsolete. These advances had allowed the creation of strong defensive systems, which out-of-date military tactics could not break through for most of the war. Commanders on both sides failed to develop tactics beforehand, causing the split between evacuation and spamming. Minutes after the war began, Generalian Armed Forces began to spam in the channel, causing flooding, preventing the spread of chat messages by 2 minutes. The Channel Divider protected against this attack, but the delay was too strong for any channel not protected. Vocal war At the start of the war, Generalian Armed Forces had users in voice channels ready to fight, while the Regularian Armed Forces knew that the Generals would overpower the Regulars. During the war, the Generalian Armed Forces created a blockade in all 3 voice chats, creating further destruction to the server. Aftermath In the aftermath of the war, while no empires fell, 50 feelings were hurt with 1 traumatic experience reported. Neither side has agreed to a treaty, leaving users separated in between the channels without an official home. Category:Wars